1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a display apparatus and an operating channel setting method for the display apparatus, and more particularly, to a display apparatus considering a concurrent connection of Wi-Fi Direct (WFD)-connectable portable devices and an operating channel setting method for the display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Wi-Fi Direct (WFD) technology may provide a peer-to-peer (P2P) protocol without a network infrastructure device (e.g., an access point or a router) when devices supporting Wi-Fi are directly connected.
Through WFD technology, portable devices (e.g., smartphones, cellular phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), tablet personal computers (PCs), laptop PCs, and electronic organizers) as well as display apparatuses (e.g., a TV) having a display may mutually transmit or share content (e.g., text, an image, a video, a game, or a document).
A P2P operating channel used for a WFD connection is determined when a P2P group is created. For example, when a WDF connection between a display apparatus and a portable device is established, a device supposed to act as a group owner (GO) (e.g., the display apparatus) may select the P2P operating channel.
The P2P operating channel may influence the wireless network performance (e.g., throughput or packet loss) according to a WFD connection configuration. An optimal operating channel needs to be set between devices supporting WFD technology to efficiently use a wireless bandwidth.